


Erotyczne fantazje 151

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 151

Weiss jęknęła z rozkoszy, kiedy poczuła, jak strap-on jej liderki wszedł w nią bez ostrzeżenia. Ruchy srebrnookiej łowczyni były szybkie, gwałtowne i głębokie.

W końcu dziedziczka nie wytrzymała i doszła czując, że w tym samym czasie sztuczne nasienie , wypełnia wnętrze jej tyłka. Kiedy gumowy członek liderki opuścił ją, ciecz zaczęła wyciekać z jej wnętrza na podłogę.


End file.
